Avatar: Hope to the Rescue
by VenaHope
Summary: An OC wakes up in Avatar, but to her horror, she's in the Movie World! And She's the Avatar! How will she fix this waking nightmare?


I was laying on Ice. Cold. Hard. Ice.

I stood up. "What the heck? How did I get here?" I asked myself.

It was then that I noticed, a boy and girl.

They looked like Eskimos. I walked over, but as I did, the girl lifted a bubble of water into the air, and accidentally dropped it on the boys head.

"Katara!" He yelled.

I blinked. No. No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. *gasps for breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm in Avatar. Normally this would be something that would send me into a hurray of giggles and joy, however, as looked at the two teen, very WHITE teens, I realized something aweful.

I was in the movie.

Why? WHY?!

"Who are you?" Asked Katara. Um. Er, Uh, "Hope." I blurted out.

Hope? Really? Well, I am the only hope for this movie to get the overly large stick out of it's butt.

Time to work my magic!

"Soooooo. You guys find a boy in an Iceburg yet?" I asked. They blinked. "No, why would you say that?" Asked Katara. She looked like she was gonna cry.

Why does she look like she's always gonna cry?

Never mind. How did they find Aang again? Oh well, I'll find him.

Wait. Why is the floor glowing?

Oh.

I hate this movie.

"Give me that!" I took Sokka's stick.

I started hitting the ground.

It busted open, and then Aang popped up in ball of ice. Like a Happy Meal Toy.

"It a fire nation trick." Said Sokka. "Yeah that's why it's made out water." I said.

I'm gonna need to be the comic relief.

Then the ball dispersed. Aang was laying there. In the snow.

With Appa.

We take him back to the village.

I decided not to be there when he wakes, otherwise I might attack him for the stupid acing!

Ugh. Anyway, me. Outside. With Eskimos.

Waiting for fire nation.

Zuko shows up.

Zuko's the wrong color.

"I am prince Zuko, son of fire lord Ozai, and heir to the throne." He said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"BRING ME ALL YOU ELD ACK!"

I had throw a snow ball at him. He glared at me. "How dare you!" He roared.

"Awe, what's you gonna do about?" I taunted.

"Hope, no." Said Katara.

"Katara, yes." I mocked back. Then Zuko started dancing.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Then fire came at me. I dodged easily. "OH! You were fire bending. Try again." I said.

He starts dancing again.

But Aang came out, but something was off. "Please stop this! We don't know where the Avatar is!" He said.

What? I thought he was the Avatar...Unless... No way.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Aang pleaded.

"Pft, I can take em!" I said pulling up my sleeves and looking at the fire nation dudes. "I can dance to!" I threw my hands forward in fluid motions like water, and threw water at them.

"HA! See? Oh maybe I can do this!" I Mimicked a few of Zuko's moves only made them shorter.

I shot fire from my hands.

"Uh." I blinked. That was just for mocking, I didn't think anything would happen.

"She's the Avatar!" Said Zuko. I blinked.

"Get her!" Guards ran at me, and they had fire. I kicked one, pushing my hands forward, and hoping wind would do the trick. Wind made him go flying.

"Just so you know, I have no idea what I'm doing." I said seriously looking, at Zuko.

He growled, and attacked. I fended him off, until some fire went at Katara. She screamed and whimpered. I stopped my attack.

"Ok Ok, I'll go with you, just leave this village in peace!" I said.

They took me on board the ship, and walked in with tray.

"What the heck is that for?" I asked.

"A Test." Said Iroh.

He pout a candle in front of me.

"What, am I supposed to sing happy birthday?" I asked mockingly.

The Flame suddenly jumped at me, growing huge.

"AH! Bad flame!" I blew it out.

Iroh place water in front of me.

It formed together and floated into the air. I made it turn into a knife and fly at Zuko's head, he dodged, and it hit the wall shattering.

Then Iroh placed a rock in front me.

The thing floated into the air, the exploded.

Iroh looked at me, then to Zuko, who was wide eyed.

"What? I thought we already established I was the Avatar?" I asked.

"Lock her up, and set a course for home." Said Zuko. The guards came to me.

But I blew them away, literally.

Then I ran outside, knocking guards out as I went.

I looked around and prayed Aang and Katara, oh and Sokka were nearby.

I saw Appa.

Yeah! I jumped onto Appa and flew away.

This movie is a waking nightmare, that I am somehow the main character of.

Help Me.

* * *

 **I pity the Oc I threw in there. But, I had to do something about the movie. Time to fix it up! Please review.**


End file.
